User talk:Kujopawz
Welcome! Hey there!Welcome to the GTA V community. We are always working on updating this wiki and hope that it will be the main place to go for information about GTA V when it comes out. So please register an account and start the editing but make sure it is useful. -Kujopawz Hello, thank you will be doing my effort to maintain this Wiki. Greetings, TheUninvited. --TheUninvited 17:15, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was just cheaking in and I saw that the main page was vandalized. Apparently some anonymous user that has no life rewrote the main page, I going to check if they messed with any other articals. -joshualeverburg1 Thank you for fixing it. I undid all of their actions, which was just the main page, and blocked their ip. Thank you for all of your contributions to this site. -Kujopawz Request I am requesting that I would like to be a Bureaucrat/Administrator with you for the GTA V Wiki. Since joining the wiki in mid november I have made over 100 edits and counting, and have added many pages (around 40). I have notified you of vandalisem and have made an effort to turn the GTA V Wiki into the source of all information about GTA V. My passion for GTA will help make the GTA V Wiki active & successful, and by the time GTA V comes out the GTA V Wiki will dominate as far as information and quality content. I hope that you will promote me to the Bureaucrat possition along side you, so that together we can make the GTA V Wiki the go to for everything Grand Theft Auto V. Thankyou, -joshualeverburg1 It is true that you have made many contributions to the site. I have promoted you to administrator. You still have all of the powers that administrators have except you can't promote other people to administrators. I hope to see some good changes and my expectations are high. I would like you to talk to me before you make any big changes. Keed up the good work. -Kujopawz I just want to thankyou for promoting me to administrator, as I feel that I can further improve the GTA V Wiki in other ways now. For now I'll just focuss on content and further improve pages, and of course if I think of any big changes I will run them by you. Thanks. -joshualeverburg1 Logo Hey, I was thinking about making a custom logo for the GTA V Wiki. The current GTA V Wiki logo (the yellow one) is the basic print that comes with the wiki and doesn't get our message across. I was thinking about a logo with GTA style print with the V and the word wiki in GTA style print. By doing this it will show we mean business and make the wii look very professional. I'll send it to your talk page to see what you think once I am done. -joshualeverburg1 Sounds good. I would like to see what you come up with. -Kujopawz I am still working on getting the logo but in the mean time I was able to make a favicon. It's the gta style V, it is in the upper left corner, what do you think? -joshualeverburg1 Logo Created Well here it is! The official GTA V Wiki logo! It took me a few days but I am pertty happy with how it came out. The backrounds color scheme is a little off but that could be fixed in the future who really knows this stuff. Now with this logo and the quality content on the wiki the GTA V Wiki is truely first class, and one further information is released I have no doubt that this will be the central source for GTA V information. -joshualeverburg1 Request I have been on the GTA V Wiki for about a year now and have made over 400 edits and significantly improved the wiki. I would like you to promote me to the Bureaucrat position along side you as I feel the contributions I have made warrant it. I would NEVER promote anyone to any position without running it by you first. I appreciate the addministrator position, but in the coming months we are bound to see a lot more traffic on the wiki and I want to make sure my role in this wiki is protected. Thankyou Joshualeverburg1 23:52, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I would love to do that but we might have a problem. I think you have been copying information from other sites onto this wikia. I thank you for all you have done but I don't know where pages for GTA III and GTA IV have come from. I have to remove your administrator rights until we can get this problem sorted out. Kujopawz 08:33, August 9, 2012 (UTC) COPYING THE GTA MYTHS WIKI Hello, I'm a bureaucrat from the GTA Myths Wiki and I noticed that the page Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas and Myths and Legends in GTA V are copying the exact info from the GTA Myths Wiki. You either need to delete these pages or change the info, or we will contact the Wikia staff and have this Wiki removed for plaigarism. Jim, your Overlord (talk) 03:57, August 24, 2013 (UTC) GTA SA Myths That artilce is coppied from the GTA Myths Wiki. I have contactd wikia on this, as it is illegal to plagiarize. I suggest that you stop undoing the page being deleted as you will be percieved by wikia as the plagarist and blocked from editing any wiki. Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:44, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Sasquatch, don't come into these situations ready to fight, it doesn't help. :Hi Kujopawz. I'm a bureaucrat on GTA Wiki, we talked a while ago during the Joshualeverburg1 problem. As I explained to Sasquatch on my talk page on GTAWiki, since wikis are under a CC-BY-SA license, all you need to do is provide attribution for the plagiarized articles. I've "been bold" and added the attribution to the articles in question. If that's not how you want to handle this feel free to revert me, but I think it's the easiest way to settle all this. Jeff (talk| ) 04:53, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I must ask though - if this wiki is the GTA'V' wiki, is there any reason to keep content relating to a different GTA game on it at all? As long as it's attributed I don't mind how much stuff from GTA Wiki you have here, but the reason that page exists in the first place is because Joshauleverburg made it after getting banned from GTA Wiki. Jeff (talk| ) 18:50, August 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'll try my best to do everything I can. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 18:03, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi dude. Just letting you know that you need to lock your home page to stop vandalists. I just had to put all the info back onto it and the Ace Liqour page because a vandal removed all the info from them. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 10:16, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. Just locked it from new and unregistered members. Kujopawz (talk) 17:38, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Request I don't know if you noticed, but just before you put the homepage's protection level to admin only, someone from the GTA Myths Wiki removed all the info and just put a link to the myths wiki. Now, I know it's a bit early, but I think I could really help this wiki and help to stop vandalists like this, especially since I'm on wikia quite a lot. So, please could I be an Admin? I don't need to be a Bureaucrat, just an Admin, because I'll be able to Block vandalists while you aren't here, and I'll be able to edit locked pages if they need doing so. I can also then lock pages that might be constantly vandalised, or in need of being locked because they contain precious information. Thanks. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 12:20, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I will take it into consideration and give you elevated permissions if the need arises. Kujopawz (talk) 22:41, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Multiplayer Hey. D'you like the amount of info I just added to the multiplayer page? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 13:21, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Re. Vandals Hello, Sorry for the very long message, but I just wanted to say, im familliar with GTA Myths Wikia, personally, I think they are sick idiots! But what I wanted to say, is that i think you should lock all of the pages. I know this might take some time with all of the vandalism going on, but you really should try. I like gtamythswikia, but i dont like what they are doing. The only reason i like the wikia is because im interested in myths in gta. Now i know you dont just hand out adminship when asked, but i think you should let me be one. and before already saying no, i just wanted to let you know that even though im not that good at wikia editing, and dont have that much information, i will help as much as i can, and help stop vandals. This is why i always wanted to be an admin on any wikia involving gta, I dont know that much about gta v yet, but i swear i will help stop the vandals. I also know that the vandals are high ranked members and good editers of the gta myths wikia. I really can help, so just think about that, ok? it would be good to help you guys stop these jerks that keep ruining your wikia. Just a thought, if i cant fine, but i can still message you anything i find out about the vandals. Dmz2002 (talk) 22:02, August 27, 2013 (UTC)-Dmz2002 Thanks for your enthusiasm however when you start to make edits I can then take your request into consideration. Kujopawz (talk) 22:42, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Re. vandals oh, well thats ok, i understand. Thanks for your time :) Dmz2002 (talk) 11:23, August 28, 2013 (UTC)-Dmz2002 help me Hey,dude please help me improve the Wiki just copy some info from the bigger GTA Wiki.I do not have all the time to do all this Wikian job,Thanks dude.Sean.shn (talk) 11:13, November 6, 2014 (UTC)